Gardenia
Gardenia is ComicWing's sona. Description Gardenia is an average-looking RainWing on the young side. She likes to keep her colors greyish shades of blue and purple. Her eyes are a bright violet and her face is round and non-threatening, but can become very threatening when she shows her fangs. She usually wears some kind of flower behind her ear or around her neck. She moves like she is daydreaming or thinking about something else most of the time and never has her full attention on any one thing. Her most distinguishing feature is not visible, but smell-able. She reeks of something unnaturally sweet and decaying, a side effect of her failed experiments. She carries a big satchel around with her everywhere. Her voice is quiet and she mumbles a lot. Personality Gardenia is very curious, probably too curious for her own good. She loves to be busy with something, whether it be a good project or just plain mischief. She hates having nothing to do, which is a problem because she loses interest in things quickly. She tries to be nice to other dragons, but needs to work on her social skills. Gardenia is chatty and eager to please, but also blunt and a little sarcastic. She isn't shy, but is used to being lonely. It takes a lot to make her angry and she is usually pretty placid, but has a nasty temper if someone manages to get under her scales. She has a lot of weird quirks, such as smelling things before she eats them, smelling everything in general, eating flowers, never looking anyone directly in the eyes, and humming or laughing at random intervals. She is usually thinking of something very off-topic from whatever situation she is in. She is very smart for a RainWing. History Fruit Bat raised Gardenia as her own after stealing her egg from the Rain nursery and taught her to be her lab assistant in her obsessive experiments to find a substance to make her smell like flowers. They raided the royal gardens for supplies for their research, leaving them in a trampled, plucked up wreck for Tamarin and the other gardeners to clean up. This made them unpopular with pretty much everybody in the rainforest, leaving Gardenia with her mother as her only friend. Their experiments became more and more deranged, trying every substance they could think of, reaping some deadly results. They accidentally created several poisons and even some explosions. Things became worse when Tamarin beat Fruit Bat in the royal challenge and they lost access to the gardens. It then became Gardenia's life goal to break back into them. She tried to infiltrate several times, but Tamarin always caught her and kicked her out. After her fourth failure, she began to actually enjoy herself, thinking of her invasions as a game and Tamarin as less of an enemy and more of a playmate and a friend. It was a weird kind of friendship, to be sure, but Tamarin enjoyed finding her out as much as she enjoyed sneaking in. By the time she started on her sixth plan to get in, the NightWings had just moved into the rainforest. She immediately took an interest to Mastermind, since he was stuck in quicksand, she could talk to him as much as she wanted and he couldn't go away. Mastermind was annoyed with her at first, but as she talked about her experiments, he became fascinated and gave her tips on how to weaponize her biggest failures, resulting in smoke and poison gas bombs as well as deadly sleeping darts. In this way, Mastermind became her first real friend. While it was fun making the weapons, she didn't want to use them on anyone and hid them away. Soon after, Tamarin left for Jade Mountain. It was easy to get into the gardens then, but the enjoyment was gone. She realized she didn't want to steal any flowers, that that had only been what her mother had wanted, and she was just using her to get to it. She had a bit of a breakdown right there in the gardens when this realization hit her. This was her life, but she had been so obsessed with stupid little flowers, she had no idea what she wanted to do with it! Just as she had sat down to give her life a long, philosophical think-through, she felt strong talons grab her horns. "Oof. Hey, I know, I know, I'm leavi- YEEK! Youarenotagardener." "...And you are not an ordinary RainWing. Our little family will put your brilliant inventions to good use... Unfortunately, you hid them, so I guess I have to take you instead. Nothing personal." Then everything went black. Relationships Pomegranate: Gardenia likes Pomegranate, because it is rare to meet another dragon as spacey as herself. She always treated her much better than most of the other RainWings, but then she left for Jade Mountain and they have since lost touch. Mastermind: Gardenia loves talking to Mastermind and sharing ideas, although she thinks he would never talk to her if he wasn't stuck in quicksand. Fruit Bat: Gardenia loves her mother, but wants to follow her own path in life and is growing suspicious of her real motives behind adopting her. Tamarin: Gardeinia has mixed feelings about Tamarin. She finally decided to classify her as her... frenemy. They both tried to outwit each other and have very different goals, but they ended up having fun with it, though they would never admit it. Until Tamarin went to jade mountain, that is. Glory: Gardenia doesn't like Glory because she beat her mother in the royal challenge and they aren't allowed in the Royal gardens anymore because of it, but she will grudgingly admit she makes a much better queen. Trivia -A gardenia is ComicWing's favorite flower. -There might be a fanfiction involving her. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Comicwing)